Purdy
Purdy the Tubby Huggishi is a Common Moshling in the Kitties set. They are a pink cat and wears a blue bow on her head. Purdy enjoys eating food, usually cakes such as Fairy Cakes. Combination Biography Tubby Huggishis are highly huggable Moshlings that spend most days preening themselves and lounging about eating piles of pastries. That's why most of them are a little on the large side - good news for me as it makes 'em mighty easy to snag and tag. I've even had one eating fairy cakes from my hand. Big mistake as it darn near chewed my fingers clean off! When they're not scoffing cakes, these shaggy felines enjoy giving advice to other Moshlings, dipping their paws in syrup and meow-ing to their friends about the price of lard. Mini Bio Tubby Huggishis are highly huggable Moshlings that spend most days preening themselves and lounging about, eating piles of pastries. That's why most of them are a little on the large side. When they're not scoffing cakes, these shaggy felines enjoy giving advice to other Moshlings, dipping their paws in syrup and meow-ing to their friends about the price of lard. Character Encyclopedia Main You'll find Purdy and the Tubby Huggishis lazing and lounging about in OuchiPoo Park. After feasting on paw-loads of pastry as well as chocolate, strawberry and lemon ice scream, these huggable meowing Moshlings like to let their (larger than average) furry bellies hang out. Full-fat diet When not lapping up condensed milk or dipping their paw in syrup, Tubbies also love licking stamps. Perhaps they think stamps are food! The only exercise Tubbies are likely to get is from preening their Kittie fur or running (slowly) away from water pistols, which they hate! Kitty cakes Like all Huggishis, goopendously greedy pussycat Purdy enjoys wolfing down monstrous amounts of purr-fectly iced cakes for tea. Data File Moshling type: Kitties Species: Tubby Huggishi Habitat: OuchiPoo Park near the Candy Cane Caverns in Sleepy Valley Kittie chums: Gingersnap, Waldo, Lady Meowford Notes * Well-groomed fur * Round body, perfect for Huggishi hugs! * Paws for preening buried deep within all that fur! The Official Collectable Figures Guide These shaggy kitties are one of the most huggalicious kinds of Moshling in Monstro City. They're adorable and they know it! They spend almost all day washing their coats, and making sure they look just right! That's why they hate water pistols. When they're not priming and preening they're found chowing down on cakes and pastries, washed down with gallons of condensed milk. Perhaps that's why these critters are so cuddly! The rest of the time they enjoy lying around on cushions in OuchiPoo Park by the Candy Cane Caverns. Habitat They can be found in OuchiPoo Park, usually in the sleepy valley near the Candy Cane Caverns. Traits Personality Greedy, catty, lardy. Likes Drinking condensed milk and licking stamps. Dislikes Water pistols and salad. Trivia *In Moshlings Zoo and Moshlings Theme Park, Purdy is seen opening their eyes, while they are not shown to do this in Moshi Monsters. *As shown by a post on The Daily Growl, Purdy was originally intended to be called "Purr-dee". *Bubba the Bouncer has a tattoo of them. Gallery In-Game Animations Purdy animation.gif Purdy animation 2.gif Purdy animation 3.gif Purdy animation 4.gif Purdy1.png Purdy3.png Purdy5.png Purdy6.png Other Cuddly Purdy.png|Cuddly Purdy Merchandise Figures Purdy figure normal.png Purdy figure glitter purple.jpg Purdy figure glitter orange.png Purdy figure gold.png Purdy figure voodoo blue.png Purdy figure scream green.png Purdy figure ghost white.png Purdy figure pumpkin orange.png Purdy figure frostbite blue.png Purdy figure christmas tree green.png Purdy figure bauble red.png Purdy figure brilliant blue.png Purdy figure shocking pink.png Purdy figure electric yellow.png Purdy figure marble yellow.png Purdy figure pearl blue.png Purdy figure pearl white.png Purdy figure pearl pink.png Collector card s1 purdy.png Purdy figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Purdy series 1.png TC Purdy series 2.png TC Purdy series 3.png Plushes Purdy plush ty.png Purdy plush vivid.jpg Purdy plush carte blanche.jpg Purdy mosh ball.jpg Other JellyChatMoshling12.png|PopJam Beach Postcard 2.png Baby purdy artwork.png|Baby Purdy Purdy mashem s1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Top trump green Purdy.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Finding Purdy's Purr.jpg|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories PurdyWinter.png Squashi Moshi Purdy.jpg MV MKD Purdy.png Category:Moshlings Category:Kitties Category:Common Moshlings